dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shao Kahn vs Ogre
Shao Kahn vs Ogre is a What If Death Battle X by The Saints Jigglypuff. It's features Shao Kahn from Mortal Kombat vs Ancient Ogre from Tekken. Description Mortal Kombat vs Tekken. Two Pure Evil Bosses in the Fighting Game Genre with many powerful ability will go in combat to see who the most powerful. Will Shao Kahn claim the soul of the self-claimed God of Fighting, Will Ogre finish off the Emperor of Outworld with bare hands? Who will win? Intro (Cue Brandon Yates - HeartShifter) Ringmaster appears and walk up the stage, Grabbing the microphone from the ceiling. Ringmaster: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my arena, where there's NO RULES, NO RESEARCH, ONLY BLOODSHED! I am Ringmaster, your announcer, your host extraordinaire for this extravaganza. And let me welcome you, to THE EXHIBITION!!! Ringmaster: Today we got 2 of the most powerful, evilest fighters in the world of fighting with unbelievable powers. In this corner we have the devourer of souls, The one many gamers calls cheap, The evil Emperor of Outworld, SHAO KAHN! And in the other corner, We have the beast behind Jun Kazama disappearance, The self claimed God of Fighting and Humanity End of the World Beast, OGRE! Quick Summery Ringmaster: Let work out how the match will size up. Shao Kahn is a human with one goal, To make Outworld grow by invading all form of life in other realms, He did it before with Endenia where he murder the king and force Sindel to marry him and Kitana to be his daughter, Who he would just toss away later for a more scary looking one. He planning on making sure that Earthrealm would be part of his collection of destroyed realm by ensuring he defeat all their best warriors in Mortal Kombat! Ogre on the otherhand just want to destroy humanity like those End of the World hoaxs evolving stone being and earth blowing up and all that stuff. Ogre attacked many villages without mercy, One being where Jin Kazama formally lived at with his mother before Ogre and Jun disappear, leading to Jin believe that Ogre murdered Jun thou seeing how her stats been unknown through most of the game not counting tag, We'll never know. Both combatant have large set of feats of strength to pull off some powerful hits, With Shao Kahn having the extra advantage that more then spine-breaking. Shao Kahn have a magical hammer that he tend to toss at, Summon spears to javel at, A green aura use for charging and most importantly and unhealthy habit of contently taunting his opponent. He would do anything to protect his throne, But would it be enough against Ogre, Who not only can absorb energy into his body, But can also turn into A FIRE-BREATHING MONSTER! Well we'll see how it fairs out as we get into THE EXHIBITION!!! FIGHT! (At Shao Kahn's Temple in a Stormy Night) (Cue Street Fighter X Tekken - Ogre Theme) Shao Kahn sit on his throne before a magical form of energy appear, teleporting into Shao Kahn chambers. Ogre appear infront of Shao Kahn, growling at him as Shao Kahn stand from his throne. Shao Kahn: You think you can beat me? Hahaha. Don't make me laugh. Ogre get in a fighting formation and charge at Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn: I am Shao Kahn! Bow To Me! Shao Kahn also charge as they both clash fish, Making the area shake. Ogre kick Shao Kahn upward, Performing a brutal combo before slamming Shao Kahn down. Shao Kahn slowly get up, Seeing Ogre ready to perform a strong kick at Shao Kahn, But Shao Kahn block. Shao Kahn: You are pathetic! Shao Kahn ram his fist at Ogre skull before using Charging Spikes at Ogre, Continuously ramming him upward until Ogre grab Shao Kahn by his hand and slamming him through the floor as both fighter get lower through the temple until Shao Kahn punch Ogre stomach and get up. Shao Kahn: You will never win! Shao Kahn grab the down Ogre arm, Stomping at Ogre skull as it shatter before lifting Ogre upward, Doing extra damage by headbutting at Ogre, Sending Ogre through the wall out of the temple and into the courtyard as Shao Kahn jump to follow. Shao Kahn: Is that your best? You are nothing. Ogre stand up and begin roaring loudly as his body begin to mutate into his true form, Becoming True Ogre as he fly in the air. Shao Kahn: Kneel before Shao Kahn! True Ogre begin blasting flames from his mouth at Shao Kahn as Shao Kahn begin blocking, getting pushed back before getting rammed by True Ogre, Who use his snake arm to bite Shao Kahn before tossing him at his throne. Shao Kahn get up before tossing his War Hammer at True Ogre as True Ogre quickly deflect, Teleportation and reappearing over Shao Kahn to slam at him, Trying to crush Shao Kahn head. Shao Kahn: Feel the wrath of Shao Kahn! Shao Kahn make another War Hammer appear on his hand and slam it at True Ogre skull, Getting True Ogre to back off as Shao Kahn stand up, Turning his War Hammer into a spear and begin slashing at True Ogre upward, Ramming at True Ogre again before grabbing his leg and slamming him to the ground before impaling the spear at True Ogre as True Ogre roar in pain. Shao Kahn then summon another War Hammer. Shao Kahn: I rule this world! Shao Kahn then smash his hammer at True Ogre head, crushing it into a puddle of blood. Shao Kahn: It's official! You suck! Hahaha! K.O! Conclusion (Cue Mortal Kombat X - Fatality) Shao Kahn: 62% Ogre: 37% Victory goes to...SHAO KAHN Trivia/Poll *This is the seventh DBX match from The Saints Jigglypuff What you think of the result of this fight between Shao Kahn and Ogre? Agree, Outworld will rule all. Disagree Disagree but still enjoy the fight Who are you rooting for? Shao Kahn Ancient Ogre Both Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:'Final Boss' themed DBXs Category:Bosses Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Evil vs Evil Themed DBX Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Fistfight Category:Magic Duel Category:Magic vs. Fist Fights Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:The Saints Jigglypuff Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights